


Ruby

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Noijaku Secret Santa, I was prompted to write praise kink with dominant bottom Noiz. Pretty much just pointless smut. Written for andthentheresthisone on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthentheresthisone.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andthentheresthisone.tumblr.com).



The room was darkened, save for the glow of Noiz's coil. Twilight had hit several hours prior, and the sun had been completely set for quite some time. How long, Noiz wasn't sure, as he was more occupied with updating Usagimodoki's firmware and debugging a glitchy driver. The teen sat cross legged upon the bed he shared with Koujaku, the black and green cubes sprawled messily across the bedspread, a couple in his lap. Occasionally he would break focus to wonder when Koujaku would eventually arrive, knowing the swordsman worked his own hours and would probably scold him for being in the dark, more than likely offering some spiel about using his coil in the dark damaging his vision. At this point, Noiz would respond with some witty remark and Koujaku would wheel out the 'my house, my rules' card. Same as ever. 

The sound of the door opening and then closing caught Noiz's attention in the silence of the house, but he didn't make any sound, didn't call out. Instead the blonde was left immediately knowing that Koujaku was in a foul mood, the regular greeting absent from the raven haired man making his entrance. Noiz could just barely hear the sounds of the swordsman making his way down the hallway, the soft padding sounds of his feet against the flooring. Quickly saving the progress he had made on Usagimodoki, Noiz looked up as Koujaku entered the bedroom.  
'You'll fuck up your vision, brat,' he grumbled, flicking on the light. Noiz huffed in response, closing off his coil and looking up at Koujaku. No snarky response, no argumentative retort, just a quiet gaze. 

It was clear from Koujaku's body language alongside the lack of cheery greeting that something was wrong, that he'd had a rough day. He was hunched over a little, shoulders tensed and face more downcast than the typical stern look it held whilst scolding Noiz. The teen sat forward, several cubes of Usagimodoki hopping out of his lap with a quiet 'p', and patted the edge of the bed in a signal for the swordsman to sit down.  
'Shit day?' Noiz offered, neutral face twisting into a slight frown when Koujaku didn't move from where he stood.  
'You could put it that way,' Koujaku agreed, gaze angled downward at the floor. Noiz bit his lip.  
'Did you fuck up a job or something? Shaky old man hands got the better of you?' Koujaku raised his head and shot a bitter glare at Noiz, clearing the space between them in a few quick steps.   
'Shut the fuck up before these hands mess up something worst than a haircut!' With that Koujaku was on the bed, Noiz's collar in those scarred fists, teeth grit. 

It took a moment for Koujaku to realise what he had just said. Noiz remained unresponsive, but the older's face softened a little, growing sad again, his grip slackening. A few awkward seconds passed, Koujaku averting his gaze, until Noiz gently rested a hand upon his shoulder.  
'How bad was it?' The blonde's voice was level and cool. Koujaku's response was not so, the dark haired man gripping tighter at Noiz's shirt once more.  
'I don't want to talk about it,' He grumbled, tone rife with a bubbling frustration. At this Noiz's hand slid across his shoulder toward his neck, before being raised to rest upon the hairstylist's cheek.  
'Tell me,' Coaxed Noiz, raising his other hand to close around Koujaku's wrist, shifting his body closer simultaneously. Koujaku opened his mouth to speak, and Noiz was genuinely expecting something along the lines of a shouted 'fuck off', but then the man closed his mouth again.

Instead his words came in a quiet murmur.

'She...I managed to cut off a chunk too short. And it would have looked ridiculous, and I couldn't work it into a layer or anything, so I just had to...I had to trim it all shorter than she wanted...' Koujaku's face took on a look of desperation as he spoke, hands twisting ever harder into black fabric. Noiz understood. Koujaku's perfectionistic streak ran deep, derived from his self loathing. Getting things right, however small, was not particularly rewarding to the older man, but kept him from dark thoughts of his past that resonated when he got things wrong. 

'It's okay. It's just once. Usually you cut hair so beautifully,' Noiz murmured lowly as he pulled Koujaku in close, flush torso to torso, the latter's breath hitching. Noiz was using that tone, that tone reserved for the bedroom. A pierced tongue flicked against Koujaku's ear, the wet sensation making him shudder.  
'Noiz,' Koujaku weakly protested, his movements contrasting with his tone as his hands took hold of Noiz's tie instead, pulling it off before starting with the buttons. Calloused fingers slipped the buttons through their respective holes with practiced ease. Noiz's hands slipped to Koujaku's hips, pulling him into his lap. Noiz's lips danced along Koujaku's jaw, leaving a single kiss upon his chin before claiming his lips. Short, sweet, the kiss was only brief, and Noiz pulled back to inspect Koujaku's flushed face. He offered a small smirk as he unclasped Koujaku's collar, sliding it from around his neck.  
'You're so good...' Noiz uttered softly, slipping off his overshirt and discarding it onto the floor beside the bed. Koujaku let go of a breathy sound, pulling Noiz into a rather deep and sloppy kiss, scarred hands pushing up under Noiz's black shirt and skating over lean muscle. Grabbing the hem, Koujaku broke the kiss in order to pull the fabric off over Noiz's head, the teenager silently complying before reaching around and deftly undoing Koujaku's obi.

The cotton fabric of the yukata fell open as Noiz placed aside the obi. Koujaku could only quietly groan as Noiz sucked upon his collarbone, sure to leave a beautiful, dark coloured mark there, and pushed the yukata down off his shoulders, baring twisted black patterns and carmine petals to the air. Koujaku wound his arms around Noiz's shoulders, rocking his hips against the blonde's with a quiet moan. Grunting, Noiz pulled at Koujaku's arms, signalling he wanted to tug the yukata off of them. The swordsman pulled away, allowing for the clothing to be pulled free, before Noiz's hands traced along the tattoo upon Koujaku's chest.  
'Good boy,' Noiz muttered quietly, eyes locking with Koujaku's, 'You're such a good boy, Koujaku.'. Flustered, the raven haired man crushed Noiz's body into his own, lips meeting in a kiss that could only be described as sloppy and uncoordinated, though a gleam of passion shone through. 

Dragging his fingertips down Koujaku's chest to rub over his nipples, Noiz delighted in the chain of moans Koujaku let loose against his lips. The teen let his hands wander lower, palming Koujaku's erection through his dark jeans. Koujaku broke the kiss with a gasp, hips bucking into Noiz's hand.  
'Fuck, Noiz,' Koujaku moaned, gnashing his teeth against Noiz's shoulder. Noiz hummed a response, agile fingers flicking open the button upon Koujaku's pants, the swordsman hissing in relief as the fly was lowered.  
'You're so wonderful,' Noiz sighed as he pulled Koujaku's jeans down and off, revelling in the resulting moan as he lightly trailed his hands back up over calves and thighs.

Despite their relationship being rife with biting remarks and harmful quips, the gentle encouragement and certain praise that was reserved for the bedroom was what both really enjoyed. The words 'good boy' had first slipped from Noiz's mouth whilst the older man was going down on him, and the resulting reaction was something a little less than expected. However it was quickly incorporated into much of their bedroom activities, with Noiz simply getting off on Koujaku's reactions.

Noiz quickly shucked his own trousers, kneeling as he kissed Koujaku again. This time the kiss was punctuated by ragged breaths and gasps and Koujaku's hands roaming across Noiz's torso, grabbing desperately at his waist and pulling him in closer. Setting himself in Koujaku's lap, Noiz aligned himself so that their dicks brushed, breaking the kiss to nip at Koujaku's neck as they both panted heavily, moans and the lewd wet sounds of Noiz's lips filling the air.  
'You sound so beautiful,' Noiz panted against the soft skin of Koujaku's throat, 'You just are so beautiful, inside and out.' Koujaku let out a strangled sound, hands scrabbling to grip at Noiz.  
'Noiz,' He moaned out, pupils blown wide and dark fringe strewn in a mess, so unlike how it was normally so carefully placed.

The hand upon his throbbing cock was simply not enough, some piece of Koujaku's mind had decided, and he just barely registered the pale fingers skirting along the bone of his hips to pluck at the waistband of his briefs. Whimpering quietly, the swordsman shifted so that Noiz could pull off his underwear with ease. Koujaku made his own grab at the teen's underwear, scarred hands shaking with arousal as he awkwardly tugged at the thin fabric.   
'That's it,' Noiz cooed as they were tugged down his pale thighs, 'You're doing so well, Koujaku. You're such a good boy.'. Once slipped over Noiz's feet, they were slung to the side, and Koujaku sat back before pulling Noiz in.

Noiz wrapped his hand around Koujaku's cock, pumping his erection several times. Koujaku let out a cry - yes, this was what he needed, this sweet sensation was what he so desperately wanted. But with a dance of fingertips across the head, Noiz had shifted away, rooting through the bedside drawer for the well worn bottle of lube. The thought that they'd need a new bottle vaguely crossed his mind, just before his fingers wrapped around it and he quickly withdrew it from the drawer. 

Koujaku leant forward to take the bottle, but Noiz shook his head.  
'Just sit back. You've been so good, you deserve to rest,' Noiz uttered breathily, a half-confident smirk throwing into the mix as he popped open the cap and poured a large amount of lube over his fingers. Shuddering slightly, he circled his entrance with one finger, before sliding it in, working it up to the knuckle and drawing back out again. Koujaku could only watch as the teen fucked himself on his fingers, working up to two, and then three, his wrist almost awkwardly bent between his legs. The swordsman was transfixed on the motion, face flushed, eyes glazed with lust.

Noiz didn't stop until his fingers brushed over his prostate, his face contorting with the sudden burst of sensation and a loud, choked moan forcing it's way out of his throat. Withdrawing his fingers, Noiz opened the lube once more in order to slick up Koujaku's cock, the resulting hiss from the raven haired man more than rewarding. Once satisfied, Noiz straddled Koujaku's hips, lining up the head of his cock with his entrance. Pressing himself downward, a breathy moan bubbled up from Noiz's throat, and Koujaku's head fell back as his hands rested upon the teen's hips. Every ragged breath Koujaku took seemed to last a lifetime, his fingernails beginning to dig into pale flesh.

Setting a quick pace, Noiz began to ride Koujaku. The obscene slap of flesh every time Noiz dropped down combined with desperate panting, whimpering moans and deeper grunts as he wrapped himself around Koujaku, head coming to rest upon the swordsman's shoulder.  
'You're so good...Just like this, you're so sexy, so beautiful...' Noiz's words were shaky and mumbled, almost delirious sounding. Koujaku's hips jolted as he let out a not-so-manly whimper, desperately connecting their lips in a deep, fierce kiss, tongues twisting and tangling in a delirium. The feel of the metal in Noiz's tongue and how hot and tight the teen was, the depth of his thrusts, the feeling of that pierced cock caught between their stomachs, Koujaku was both acutely aware and terribly distant from it all at once.

A choked cry came from Koujaku, his arms desperately seeking for purchase as they wrapped around Noiz, hips raising and back arching to meet Noiz's ass every time it dipped back down. Though Noiz couldn't feel it, Koujaku's nails were scoring long red lines down his back. The teen's own fingers dug into Koujaku's shoulders, tiny crescent shapes marking the older's shoulderblades. His garbled speech had long since dissolved into sounds of bliss, as his hips rock fervently searching for that one spot, the one where sensation existed.

No such spot was hit, and it was quite clear from the way that Koujaku was bucking and cursing and his arms tightening around Noiz that the older was close. Dropping one hand between their bodies, Noiz began to stroke his own cock, nails scoring across the red-tinted skin and tugging on the piercings in that way that he liked so much.  
'Noiz...' Koujaku whined, one hand coming to rest over where Noiz's was tugging on his dick, hips shifting slightly and oh holy fuck that was what Noiz was so eager to find, the delicious brush of Koujaku's cock over his prostate. The teen's moans increased in volume and pitch, thrusts growing sloppy as he merely hoped for each slide to come into contact with that sense filled gland.   
'Close,' Noiz choked out. Koujaku responded with a string of moans, and by grabbing at Noiz's wrist. Letting go of his cock, Noiz entangled his fingers with Koujaku's, clasping his hand as Koujaku came with a cry.

Several thrusts as Noiz drew out Koujaku's orgasm and he was coming too, semen coating their stomachs. They sat there for a minute, in the middle of the bed, Noiz in Koujaku's lap, one arm wrapped around the other and the other clasping hands in between them. Several minutes passed like this before Noiz pulled away, the two simply sitting there in silence.

'That was good. You were good,' Noiz spoke the first words, still panting lightly. Koujaku just barely smiled at him, shifting to alleviate the tension in his legs.  
'Yeah. Thanks,' Was the best that Koujaku had to offer in response, his brain still a little frazzled. Noiz pulled a face at the feeling of the come still inside him.  
'Shower?'  
'Yeah.'


End file.
